tttefandomcom_he-20200215-history
קטרי המסילה הקטנה
Small Railway Engines |תמונה1=SmallRailwayEngines2015Cover.jpg |מאת=וילברט אודרי |איורים=גונבור ופיטר אדוארדס |הוצאה=אדמונד וורד קיי ו-וורד הוצאת אגמונט |סדרה="סדרת הרכבות" |שנת_הוצאה=1967 עד היום |הקודם=קטרי הקו הראשי |הבא=קטרים בעלי יוזמה }} קטרי המסילה הקטנה/הזעירההערת המתרגם: מאחר שהספר עוסק לא רק בקטרים קטנים אלא גם במסילה קטנה, החלטתי שתרגום כמו "קטרים קטנים" או "קטרי רכבת קטנים" לא היה מתאים בהקשר של שם הספר. Translator's note: Since the book isn't just about small engines but also a small railway, I thought a translation like "small engines" or "small train engines" wouldn't have worked well with the title's context. (באנגלית: Small Railway Engines) הוא הספר העשרים ושניים ב"סדרת הרכבות". הקדמה חברים יקרים, מכרות עופרת מעטים בהרים סגורים מכבר, אך ערימות הפסולת שלהם עדיין מקלקלות עמק נפלא. כעת גילה המפקח השמן כי הפסולת הזו ראוייה לשימוש בתור רֶבֶד קוטל-עשבים למסילות רכבת. הוא דיבר עם הבעלים ועם המפקח הרזה של רכבת סקארלווי, ועם אנשים חשובים אחרים. הם "התחלקו" ובנו מסילה קטנה לשם פינוי הפסולת. הקטרים הקטנים מנוהלים בידי מפקח. הוא מכונה בפיהם "המפקח הקטן"; אבל רק בצחוק. הוא יותר מהשניים האחרים! המחבר (תרגום חופשי). סיפורים רבד רֶבֶד חדש מפוזר על תוואי המסילה. דונלד ודאגלס מביאים את הרֶבֶד מקו המתחיל בטידמת', וכל מה שהם אומרים הוא כי "קטרים זעירים זעירים" מורידים את הרֶבֶד מן ההרים. דאק מסתקרן ומבקש לקחת כמה קרונות משא לאורך הקו. בהגיעו הוא פוגש קטר קטן וירוק בשם רקס, שמספר לו על מתקן ההעמסה שמעמיס את קרונותיו. בביקורו הבא של דאק מציג רקס בפניו שני קטרים אחרים, בֶּרט ומייק. כשדאק מגלה כי טרם היו להם נוסעים, הוא עוזב בהבטחה להביא כמה בשבילם. עין תחת עין נהגו של בֶּרט מבשר לקטרים כי שני אנשי כמורה מגיעים לצלם תמונות שלהם, אותן הם יכניסו לתוך ספר. בֶּרט חושב שהוא יהיה תקוע בתוך ספר פשוטו כמשמעו, וחושש מאוד, אבל מתעודד כשהוא פוגש אותם. אולם, הוא מתעצבן שוב כשהם לא מנופפים לו כשהם מצלמים תמונות, והקש ששבר הוא כשהם מציפים אותו במים בוציים בטעות כשהם עוברים על פניו במכוניתם. בֶּרט מתכנן נקמה, ובקטע הררי הוא מייצר קיטור, ומרטיב את נהגו ואת איש הדת השמן, שהיה בתא הנהג. אבל מאוחר יותר, לאחר התנצלות מטעם שני הצדדים, מבשר בֶּרט לאחרים כי הם יופיעו בספר יחד איתו. הצופר של מייק צופרו של דאק מקולקל לאחר שצוותו השתמש באש שלו לצורך בישול ביצים, ומייק צוחק ממנו בטענה כי "קטרים בלי צופרים אינם קטרים כלל". השאר מתגרים במייק בשל צופרו, וכשהוא משחרר קיטור הוא נבחר להוביל את רכבת הנוסעים. מייק זועם ומצב רוחו רע במשך כל היום. כשפרה תועה לעבר המסילה מנסה מייק לגרשה על ידי צפירה, אך כל מה שקורה הוא שצופרו מזנק לתוך השמיים. כולם מנסים לחפש אותו אך ללא הועיל, והם נאלצים לשרוק במקומו. מייק נשלח לעבוד במחצבה למשך שארית היום, וכדי להחמיר את המצב חוזרים בֶּרט ורקס להתגרות בו במחסן הקטרים. מסילה מועילה לאחר מפגש עם עדר כבשים אומר מייק שהן טיפשיות ולא מסוגל להבין מדוע רקס אומר שהן מועילות. המפקח הקטן מגיע ואומר להם שכעת הם מתכוננים לקחת רכבות צמר לאיכרים המקומיים. רקס נבחר לקחת את הרכבת הראשונה. רקס נהיה בטוח מדי בעצמו, אך מקבל את המגיע לו כשמטען של טרקטור נופל על המסילה, מה שמשמט אותו. בֶּרט ומייק מתגרים בו, אך מבקשים סליחה כשהם מגיעים להחזירו הביתה, והמפקח הרזה מספר להם שהקו שלהם פופולרי יותר מאי פעם. דמויות * דאק * דונלד או דאגלס * רקס * בֶּרט * מייק * המפקח הקטן * איש הדת הרזה * איש הדת השמן * וילי * גורדון (לא נראה) * הנרי (לא נראה; לא מדבר) * ג'יימס (לא נראה; לא מדבר) * הטרקטור של וילי (לא מדבר) * המפקח השמן (לא מדבר) * מווסת הרֶבֶד (הופעת קמע) טריוויה * הפרק "צופרים לקויים" מהעונה השישית הוא ככל הנראה עיבוד רופף לסיפור "הצופר של מייק". דאנקן ופיטר סם מחליפים את מייק ואת דאק בהתאם. עיבוד לסיפור המקורי נעשה בעונה העשרים תחת אותו השם. * הכומר הכיר בעזרה שניתנה על ידי חברי העמותה לשימור רכבת רייבנגלאס-אסקדייל במהלך ההכנה לספר זה. * בסוף הסיפור "מסילה מועילה" נכתב מסר קצר בדבר רכבת רייבנגלאס-אסקדייל: "If you have enjoyed these stories, you will also enjoy a trip to the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway in Cumberland" ("אם נהנתם מסיפורים אלה, אתם תהנו גם מביקור ברכבת רייבנגלאס-אסקדייל שבקאמברלנד"). גלריה File:SmallRailwayEngines2015backcover.jpg|העטיפה האחורית (2015) File:SmallRailwayEnginesEarlyCover.jpg|מהדורה מוקדמת File:SmallRailwayEnginesCover.png File:SmallRailwayEnginesJapanesecover.jpg|עטיפת המהדורה היפנית File:BallastRS1.png|מווסת הרֶבֶד File:BallastRS2.png|רקס ודאק File:BallastRS3.png File:BallastRS4.png|קטרי המסילה הקטנה File:BallastRS5.png|קרונות הנוסעים File:BallastRS6.png|מייק File:BallastRS7.png File:TitforTatRS1.png File:TitforTatRS2.png|בֶּרט עם אנשי הדת השמן והרזה File:TitforTatRS3.png File:TitforTatRS4.png File:TitforTatRS5.png File:TitforTatRS6.png File:TitforTatRS7.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS1.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS2.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS3.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS4.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS5.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS6.png File:Mike'sWhistleRS7.png File:UsefulRailwayRS1.png File:UsefulRailwayRS2.png File:UsefulRailwayRS3.png File:UsefulRailwayRS4.png File:UsefulRailwayRS5.png File:UsefulRailwayRS6.png הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ספרי סדרת הרכבות קטגוריה:ספרים en:Small Railway Engines es:Las Locomotoras del Pequeño Ferrocarril ja:小さな機関車たち pl:Małe Lokomotywy